Stories
1 - Wizards Team [[Wizards Team]] Main Characters [[December]] [[Ray]] [[Blossom]] (deceased) [[Breeze]] (deceased) [[Ember]] Plot: '''(spoilers ahead)''' December meets Ray and he brings her to his team, who she quickly befriends. Ray is then attacked by [[Char]] and he is brought to the hospital. After he is released, the team decides to visit Earth, against the laws of their world. They all meet their [[Earth Counterparts]], who all seem to be the complete opposite personality-wise of their wizard counterparts. After their visit they are brought to Memsa for the ranking matches, while Blossom is in the hospital and December and Ray are in an argument. Blossom passes away and December sees [[Frost]] and her formerly missing sister [[Rose]] in the matches. After the matches end, Char brainwashes humans and brings them to Earth, leading to a four-year-long war. The remaining members of the team meet again and they visit Earth once again. Ember is married to Annabelle. The war ends and December and Ray get married and have two children, [[Snow]] and [[Dewdrop]]. Chapters 36 (completed) [[Wizards Team (rewrite)]] Main Characters [[December (WTR)|December]] [[Ray (WTR)|Ray]] [[Blossom (WTR)|Blossom]] [[Breeze (WTR)|Breeze]] [[Ember (WTR)|Ember]] Plot Chapters 3 (incomplete) Images Wtttt.png elementals.png wizards2.png skossom.png trip.png|[[Ember (WTR)|Ember]], [[Breeze (WTR)|Breeze]], [[Volt]], [[Bella]], [[Char]] and [[Rose (WTR)|Rose]] 2 - Sydney's Story [[Sydney's Story]] Main Characters [[Sydney Debenham]] [[Blaze Rubythorn]] [[Ellie Iceshard]] [[Amy Stormshard]] [[Suri Legendcrafter]] [[Keena Lifesong]] Plot Chapters 0 (incomplete) Images 3 - Manami the Cat [[Manami the Cat]] Main Characters [[Manami Takayama]] [[Kaito Hanada]] [[Chouka Kaneko]] Plot Chapters 0 (incomplete) Images Sister.png|[[Manami]] and [[Emi]] 4 - Butterfly and the Bird [[Butterfly and the Bird]] Main Characters [[Flora]] [[Alcor]] [[Fiona]] [[Kamiko]] [[Alex]] [[Leanne]] Plot Chapters 0 (incomplete) Images Lea.png 5 - The Never Ending War [[The Never Ending War]] Main Characters [[Nina]] [[Jone]] Plot Chapters 0 (incomplete) Images 6 - Angels vs. Demons [[Angels vs. Demons]] Main Characters [[Angel Wingg]] [[Aaron Wingg]] [[Dave]] Plot Chapters 0 (incomplete) Images Angelvsdemons.png|[[Aaron]], [[Angel]] and [[Dave]] 7 [[Yandandere]] Main Characters [[Brie]] [[Laki]] [[Ace]] Plot Chapters 0 (incomplete) Images 8 - The Princess' Fairy Tale [[The Princess' Fairy Tale]] Main Characters [[Rubi Raegal]] [[Prince Treie]] Plot Chapters 1 (incomplete) Images 9 - Jade's Magic Recorder [[Jade's Magic Recorder]] Main Characters [[Jade]] [[Chasity]] [[Aeriah]] Plot Chapters 0 (incomplete) Jade's Magic Recorder (short story) Main Characters [[Jade]] [[Chasity]] (deceased) Plot Chapters 1 (completed) Images 10 - Engaged to my Best Friend's Crush [[I'm Engaged to my Best Friend's Crush]] Main Characters [[Violette]] [[Irene]] [[Clyde]] Plot Chapters 0 (incomplete) Images bfc.png|[[Violette]] and [[Clyde]] 11 - Stuck With You [[Stuck With You]] Main Characters [[Kayden]] [[Adrian]] [[Kiera]] [[Kevin]] Plot Chapters 3 (incomplete) Images ocs.png Kay.png kayera.png|Kayden and Kiera Adrevin.png|Adrian and Kevin swy.png|[[Adrian]], [[Kayden]], [[Kiera]], [[Kevin]], Layla and Charlotte Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.png|[[Adrian]] and [[Kayden]] kaydrian.png|[[Kayden]] and [[Adrian]] kiervin.png|Kiera and Kevin akkk.png|Kayden and Adrian Kayk.png|Kayden 12 - Texts to a Stranger [[Texts to a Stranger]] Main Characters [[Izabel]] [[Ren]] Plot Chapters 1 (incomplete) Images 13 - Kids of the Cabin [[The Kids of the Cabin]] Main Characters [[Hallie]] [[Cole]] [[Penny]] [[Tom]] Plot Chapters 2 (incomplete) Images Callie.png|Hallie and Cole 14 - Wizard Idol [[Wizard Idol]] Main Characters [[Bella]] [[Volt]] Plot Chapters 0 (incomplete) Images 15 - Princess and her Cats [[Princess and her Cats]] Main Characters [[Hime]] [[Chase]] [[Samuel]] [[Oliver]] Plot Chapters 0 (incomplete) Images lhime.png|Lhyne and Hime 16 - Torn [[Torn]] Main Characters [[Natalia]] [[Elliot]] Plot Chapters 3 (incomplete) Images 17 - Open Up [[Open Up]] Main characters [[Paige]] [[Marcus]] Plot Chapters Images 18 - Mystery of the Cat [[The Mystery of the Cat]] Main Characters [[Athena]] [[Aiden]] Plot Chapters 1 (incomplete) Images 19 [[The Blue Eyed Archer]] Main Characters [[Emma]] Plot Chapters 0 (incomplete) Images 20 - Bloody Mary [[Bloody Mary]] Main Characters [[Mary]] [[Alison (BM)]] Plot Chapters 6 (incomplete) Images 21 - His Angel [[His Angel]] Main Characters [[Crystal]] [[Alex (His Angel)|Alex]] Plot Chapters 0 (incomplete) Images cryst.png Cralex.png|[[Crystal]] and [[Alex (His Angel)|Alex]] 22 23 24 25 - End of the World [[End of the World]] Main Characters [[Alison R]] Plot Chapters 0 (incomplete) Images 26 - Long Distance Drama [[Long Distance Drama]] Main Characters [[Robyn]] [[Terek]] [[Aki]] [[Danielle]] [[Eric]] [[Phillip]] Plot Chapters 1 (incomplete) Images cat23.png king2.png Fuki3.png Danni.png Eric.png Phill.png ldd.png Robyn.png|[[Robyn]]'s redesign 27 28 - Depressed Child Thoughts of a Depressed Child Main Characters [[Kasey]] Plot Chapters 0 (incomplete) Images 29 - Penelope and the Pauper [[Penelope and the Pauper]] Main Characters [[Penelope]] [[Max]] Plot Chapters 0 (incomplete) Images 30 - Similar Yet Different Similar Yet Different Main Characters [[Diamond]] [[April]] Plot Chapters 0 (incomplete) Images 31 Main Characters [[Vivian]] [[Sidney]] Plot Chapters Images Visid.png|[[Vivian]] and [[Sidney]] siviam.png|Vivian and Sidney 32 33 [[Astrid's Space Adventure]] Main Characters [[Astrid]] [[Lilac]] [[Ella]] Plot Chapters 0 (incomplete) Images 34 [[Daffodil]] Main Characters [[Daphne]] [[Caden (Daffodil)|Caden]] [[Maria]] Plot Chapters 1 (incomplete) Images Title.png daff.png daffodil - a.png daffodil - d.png 35 Intertwined 36 - Flight and Magic Academy Flight and Magic Academy Main Characters [[Daisy]] [[Ryan]] [[Heather]] [[Damien]] [[Anna]] [[Poppy]] [[Zachary]] [[Grace]] [[Aaron Zeloph|Aaron]] Plot Chapters 3 (Incomplete) Images Wiki-background Aaronz.png|[[Aaron Zeloph]] Grace.png|[[Grace]] Poppy.png|[[Poppy]] Rya.png|[[Ryan]] Dami.png|[[Damien]] Heath.png|[[Heather]] Dasi.png|[[Daisy]] Anna.png|[[Anna]] Zachary.png|[[Zachary]]|link=Zachary 37 - The Hughes The Hughes Main Characters [[Skylar]] Leonard Peterh Plot Chapters N/A Images=